


Don’t Take Bets That You Can’t Win. (Unless Everyone Can Win)

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Dress For A Dare, F/M, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other, Poker, Strip Poker, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not afraid of kicking your ass. In fact, I’ll make this interesting. We’ll play strip poker. Whoever loses all their clothes first is the loser.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked.</p><p>“You want to play strip poker with me Brienne? If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just said so.” Jaime said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>Where Jaime loses a game of Poker and wants a rematch, and Brienne makes it more interesting, and things go on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Take Bets That You Can’t Win. (Unless Everyone Can Win)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was just.... I don't know. I'm not sure how I really came about. But quite a few people said I should go for it when I posted the idea of Jaime and Brienne playing strip poker. So here it is. LOL! I hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> For anyone who wants basic poker rules, you can look at the link below, or even just Google it. Five card draw, is considered the simplest form of poker (nods)
> 
> http://www.pokerlistings.com/poker-hand-ranking

Don’t Take Bets That You Can’t Win. (Unless Everyone Can Win)

Jaime Lannister watched as Brienne Tarth managed to win Seven Rounds of poker in a row. She’d beat most of the male members of the team at this point. They were both a part of the college swimming team, and their team had won for the last three years in a row. Thanks in large part to Jaime and Brienne. Jaime was the team captain, but he knew that Brienne really should’ve been. She was the best, but he’d never admit it. They were good friends, who often used their sarcastic and acidic wit on each other. Their banter made them the ‘frenemies’ of the team. But by themselves, Jaime and Brienne usually got on very well, despite their banter.

There were sixteen members in their team. Eight male and eight female, and all of them had their talents. The other girls of the team, Margaery Tyrell, Ellaria Sand, Roslin Frey, Sansa Stark, Asha Greyjoy, Jeyne Westerling and Jeyne Poole, were cheering Brienne on. They’d just won the last game of the year, and next year would be their last year together as a team. But of course, tonight was a party night. Jaime knew this had all started because most of the guys couldn’t handle Brienne’s record setting time that beat all of them, at today’s final. Addam Marbrand wasn’t nearly as competitive as the rest, but he’d just been handily beaten at poker. The other six, Hyle Hunt, Ronnet Connington, Ben Bushy, Edmund Ambrose, Mark Mullendore and Oberyn Martell, had all lost to Brienne. Oberyn and Addam weren’t all that bothered about it, but the rest were. They were all furious. Somehow, Brienne had amazing skills at poker, though Jaime couldn’t figure out how.

“Come on Lannister! You beat her ass at poker!” Ronnet complained. Jaime sighed as he saw the smirk on Brienne’s face. He knew that meant that she was confident she would win. This irritated him to no end, so he sat in Addam’s recently vacated seat, while the girls were all on Brienne’s side, the guys (bar Oberyn, who was busy draping himself over his girlfriend Ellaria) were gathered behind Jaime. He looked at her.

“Five card draw?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shrugged.

“Why not?” Brienne said. Then she allowed Jaime to shuffle the cards and deal. He knew that she’d never cheat, but obviously the five, angry, male members of the swim team, thought something was fishy. So Jaime sighed as he went through with the game, silly as it seemed, but ended up losing as well. “Seems I win again. Anymore takers?” Brienne asked, looking around. The girls were laughing, and so were Oberyn and Addam, good naturedly of course. The other guys were furious and stormed off. Jaime tried not to be irritated by the fact that Brienne had won. He wasn’t angry, not like the other guys, but he was annoyed. He had no idea how Brienne had managed to kick his ass so spectacularly. He’d never thought to ask her if she knew how to play poker before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked back to her dorm flat. She would be glad to pull on some pyjamas and just lounge around for a little while. She wasn’t quite tired, but the party had started dying down, what with Margaery going off to meet her boyfriend, Sansa going off to meet hers, Asha and Addam deciding to hook up, and Ellaria going off with Oberyn, everyone had started to drift off, looking for more fun elsewhere. So she’d said goodnight to her friends, although five of the guys were not friends, they would have done anything to humiliate her. But Brienne had always been good at poker. So Brienne was shocked when she heard footsteps behind her as she went to open the door to the dorm flats block.

“Brienne?” Brienne immediately relaxed. She knew it was Jaime, and despite the fact that they argued on a regular basis, he wouldn’t actually try to harm her. They were friends. Well, they were frenemies. Sometimes they spent more time on banter than practise, at the pool. She turned around to look at Jaime, who came up to her.

“What’s up Jaime? Did I forget some team practise tomorrow?” Brienne asked.

“Nope.” Jaime replied, a sharp grin on his face. “I just wanted a rematch.” Jaime added. Brienne rolled her eyes and walked into the dorm block, hoping Jaime would take a hint. But he didn’t. He just followed her inside and up the five flights of stairs to her dorm flat. “Come on Brienne.” Jaime almost whined.

“Why? I already kicked your pansy ass.” Brienne replied. Jaime smirked then, as Brienne opened the door to the dorm flat.

“What are you so afraid of Brienne? Are you chicken?” Jaime asked.

“Why would I be chicken? I’ve already played you and kicked your ass.” Brienne shot back, feeling that irritation that always appeared when Jaime was determined to needle her into something.

“Maybe you’re afraid you’ll actually lose.” Jaime shot back, following her into the common room of the dorm flat. Brienne knew that her other three flatmates were all away. They were completely alone. So Brienne stared Jaime down, as she thought up a bold plan, to make Jaime Lannister put his money where his mouth was.

“I’m not afraid of kicking your ass. In fact, I’ll make this interesting. We’ll play strip poker. Whoever loses all their clothes first is the loser.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked.

“You want to play strip poker with me Brienne? If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just said so.” Jaime said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Brienne snorted.

“Are you that sure you’re going to lose? Or are you scared you’ll see me without a t-shirt on?” Brienne shot back, hoping this would put Jaime off. Jaime snorted a laugh.

“Alright then Brienne, you’re on. But what does the winner get?” Jaime asked. Brienne hadn’t thought about that. Jaime grinned. “How about if _I_ win you have to wear a dress to the last formal sports team’s dinner?” Jaime questioned.

“And if _I_ win, so do you.” Brienne shot back. Jaime grinned.

“I’ve got no problems with that. I’m very comfortable with my sexuality.” Jaime replied. Brienne shrugged.

“It’s your funeral Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked.

“Ah, but it could be yours Brienne.” Jaime shot back.

“We’re about to play strip poker Jaime. I think you’ve got only a minimal chance of winning.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked and then shrugged.

“Okay Brienne, lead the way.” Jaime said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime followed Brienne to her dorm room, where she immediately grabbed up a deck of cards from her desk, turned on the desk lamp, which cast a dim glow over the room, and sat on a blue rug. There was a little coffee table in the middle, and Jaime realised that Brienne’s room was actually quite large, but he could hardly complain about that. He had one of the biggest rooms in any of the dorms. Jaime sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, across from Brienne, as she shuffled the cards, in an almost expert way.

“You look like you know what you’re doing with that deck.” Jaime said pointedly. Brienne grinned.

“You look like you wish you knew what you were doing with it.” Brienne shot back. Jaime just smirked. They were both sat there, wearing jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, shoes and socks. Both staring each other straight in the eye.

“Five card draw?” Jaime asked. Brienne shrugged.

“Sure.” Brienne replied, with the same indifference she’d had earlier. She dealt out five cards to herself and Jaime alternatively, placing them face down on the table, and shuffled the rest of the deck in her hands, before placing it directly in the middle of the table between them. She then picked up her cards, and so did Jaime. As he looked at his cards, he wasn’t sure whether to be happy or not. He had two pair. He watched for any flicker of emotion on Brienne’s face, as she looked at her own cards.

“So, is there a need for an ante at this point?” Jaime asked.

“Not really. But you can if you want to.” Brienne replied cheerfully. Jaime frowned a little.

“I don’t think it’s necessary, but just to be sure, whoever loses, loses a piece of clothing?” Jaime asked.

“Unless they want to up the ante, yes.” Brienne replied. “You need to draw?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked at his cards.

“I’ll take one.” Jaime said. Then gave up the one that was odd, hoping to get a full house. He put it at the bottom of the deck, and took one card from the top. He felt a smile trying to make it’s way on to his face as he looked at the card he’d drawn. _“Three Kings and two Aces. Full house.”_ Jaime thought to himself.

“I’ll take two.” Brienne said. She dropped two cards, put them at the bottom of the deck, and then picked up two cards herself.

“So it’s time to see who won this round.” Jaime said. Brienne grinned.

“Well, ladies first, I suppose that should mean you.” Brienne replied. Jaime laughed.

“Is that because I’m prettier than you?” Jaime asked.

“No, it’s because you’ll look much better in a dress than I will. I think we’re about the same size, right? You can always borrow one from me.” Brienne said.

“You own dresses?” Jaime asked, incredulously.

“Stop stalling and show your hand.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned, and set his cards on the table. Three Kings and two aces.

“Full house.” Jaime said. Brienne grinned, then showed her own hand, laying it out. Jaime’s eyes went wide as he saw the cards. _“Five, six, seven, eight and nine in clubs?”_ Jaime thought to himself.

“Straight flush. What do you plan to remove first?” Brienne asked, one eyebrow raised. Jaime was just slightly horrified that he’d lost again. He pulled off his hoodie and folded it neatly on the rug beside him. Brienne just grinned at him again. “Would you like to deal this time?” Brienne asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were on their fifteenth round. Jaime had removed his shoes, socks and t-shirt, which were all folded on top of his hoodie, well... his shoes were underneath his hoodie. Brienne had lost her hoodie, her shoes and her socks. They’d ended in a draw three times. But Jaime now had Four of A Kind, and unless Brienne had another Straight Flush, he would win.

“Four of a kind.” Jaime said cheerfully, as he placed them down. Four tens and one ace. Brienne cursed as she put down her own cards.

“Two pair. You win this round.” Brienne said. Then she stood up and Jaime found himself quite mesmerised, his cheeks burning, as Brienne shimmied out of her jeans and placed them on top of her own pile of clothes. Jaime had never taken much notice of how very long and toned Brienne’s legs were before. It was like he was looking at her for the first time, but that was ridiculous, as he’d seen her in a swimsuit before, and a swimsuit was next to nothing clothing wise. Of course, it didn’t really help Jaime’s burning cheeks, when he noticed that Brienne was wearing blue panties, as she sat down. To avoid his own embarrassment at the situation, he grinned at Brienne, who was giving him a strange look. “What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Brienne asked, a slight sharpness in her voice that leaned more towards humour than anger really.

“No, just noticing that blue’s a good colour on you. It brings out your eyes.” Jaime replied. Then he could see that Brienne was blushing before she handed him the cards.

“Asshat. It’s your turn to deal.” She growled out. Jaime couldn’t help grinning even more as he shuffled the cards and dealt them out, noticing her blush was only getting brighter, while his own was finally receding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was doing her level best not to blush. They had played about twenty three rounds of poker so far. Seven Rounds had ended in a draw, meaning that no one had had to take clothes off for those rounds. But the other fifteen rounds... Brienne had won most of them. But every time she lost, and had to peel off another layer of clothing, she noticed Jaime staring, even though he was trying not to make it look so obvious. They had gotten to the point where Brienne was sat in her blue bra and panties, whilst Jaime only had on red boxer shorts. Brienne wanted to grin like some sort of Cheshire cat, because she knew this round was hers. She knew it, because unless Jaime also had a Royal Flush, he was doomed, and she would be victorious.

“Read ‘em and weep Jaime.” Brienne stated, as she laid out the Royal Flush on the table for him to see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had been trying his best to stop thinking about the idea of Brienne, almost naked, before him. He’d never had these kinds of thoughts about her before. Well..... now that he thought about it, he’d always felt a little something when he saw Brienne dive into a pool and swim. She just looked so unbelievably powerful in the water. She was like an unstoppable force of nature. But this was different. Jaime didn’t know if it was the fact that they were completely alone together, or if it was that they were alone in Brienne’s dorm flat. He didn’t know if it was because it was dark, apart from the light cast by the lamp on Brienne’s desk, or if it was because Brienne was _not_ wearing a swimsuit, but her own bra and panties that she’d obviously picked out, unlike the bright red swimming costumes they wore as a sort of uniform when they went to swim meets. But the whole situation had gotten to him, and as he looked at Brienne’s Royal Flush, and realised that he was about to lose his last bit of clothing, that he was extremely aroused. He also didn’t want to reveal that. He’d rather try to convince Brienne to actually go on a date with him, before he made her confront his raging hormones and hard ons. But Brienne had won, and now, Jaime had no choice but to take off his boxer shorts. But he tried to avoid that part.

“You’ve won Brienne. I’ll wear the dress.” Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Jaime, you and I agreed that the loser would be the one with no clothing. I know you well enough to know that if I let you get away with not stripping off your boxers, then you’ll say our wager is invalid, because no one lost all their clothes.” Brienne said. Jaime could see how red her face was. He also knew she was right. Any other time, she’d have been completely right. But right now, he rather wished that she wasn’t so smart, so that she’d never have figured him out so well.

“I’ll give you it in writing.” Jaime shot out. Brienne gave him a strange look then.

“Are _you_ afraid now Jaime? Is all that ego of yours just bluster? I mean after all the bragging that you do, I’m surprised you’re not being quicker about stripping off to prove yourself right.” Brienne stated. Jaime wanted to strangle her then and there. Instead, he just thought to himself as he stood up,

 _“Fuck it!”_ as he yanked his boxers off and Brienne’s eyes went wide as saucers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was more than a little confused. She could see that Jaime was... aroused... she refused to use the words ‘hard on’ as a reference. But she had no idea what would cause that. He’d always said she was ugly, though he’d never been particularly nasty about it. He’d never shown interest in her, beyond their frenemies relationship and banter. Now... well... she was seeing a whole new side of Jaime. The side that was below his toned abs.

“I apologise if my dick offends. I did try to warn you.” Jaime stated. Brienne snorted as she stood up and stared him in the eyes, determined not to roll her own eyes at his comment.

“You did fucking _not_. You didn’t say anything that even remotely alluded to the fact that you’re having a little awkward boner moment. Although why you’d be having one now is beyond me.” Brienne stated. Jaime gaped at her, his eyes and mouth wide. Brienne felt her cheeks burning, as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling more than a little exposed in that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime saw Brienne’s eyes were wide, and her cheeks red, but he also noticed her appraising glance at him, that she tried to hide. Then he realised. Brienne had always been considered ugly. All the guys on the team (apart from Oberyn who would literally screw anything that walked, and everyone knew it, and were just glad that he and Ellaria seemed to have figured it all out, because no one needed them to be at each other’s throats constantly) had always been quite verbal about it. He and Addam, weren’t as bad. Addam, because he respected Brienne, and considered her a friend, and Jaime didn’t insult her on a regular basis, because he actually rather liked her. Although the fact that he’d only realised that he’d been attracted to her for three years, just now, was disturbing to say the least.

“Wait a sec! One, it’s not little!” Jaime exclaimed, feeling the need out of some male pride to make that point. Brienne just rolled her eyes. “Two, I didn’t want to say I had an awkward boner in so many words, because I didn’t want to scare you off.” Jaime added. Brienne blinked then, looking a little shell shocked.

“What?” Brienne was confused, and Jaime could see that. Jaime swallowed, hard, worried that whatever he said would just make Brienne furious or upset. He didn’t know how to say his feelings without pissing people off. But he knew Brienne. They’d been frenemies for three years. If he was being honest with himself, they were friends who bantered. So Jaime decided to just come out with the truth, and hope that Brienne knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t trying to mess with her.

“Brienne... I really like you. I’ve liked you for ages. Fuck I don’t even know how long I’ve liked you for. It’s like... it crept up on me, and all at once I was just... so I’ve got a boner because, to me, you’re very attractive.” Jaime said. Brienne scrunched her nose at that. “No seriously!” Jaime added. “Hear me out! So fucking what if other people think your lips are too full? I mean, all these bimbo celebrities go and have plastic surgery to make their lips look full and pouty, and you’ve got that naturally.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked, staring incredulously at him, so Jaime took a step forward and decided to continue. “And your teeth might be crooked, but when you laugh, or smile, you look genuinely happy. It’s kinda cute that your teeth are crooked.” Jaime added, taking another step closer. Brienne was stood stock still, waiting for Jaime to finish what he was saying. “And your legs go on for days, again, models would kill for your legs.” Jaime said. He was one more step away from being directly in front of her. “And you have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. There’s no fucking contest there.” Jaime finished. Brienne looked Jaime straight in the eyes, almost as though she were trying to decide whether or not he was being serious. Then he felt her hand cupping his cheek, as she gave him this soft look. Jaime reached his hand up and held her own to his cheek, whilst he cupped her cheek with his other hand.

“You’re being serious.” Brienne said softly, almost as though it amazed her that anyone could say something complimentary about her in a serious tone.

“Yeah, I am being serious. The fact that I haven’t jumped you yet is proof as to how serious I am.” Jaime replied. Brienne gave a slight frown, and tilted her head to the side, against his hand.

“And how’s that?” Brienne asked.

“Because I want to do things the right way.” Jaime said softly. “I want to actually ask you on a date, like properly, and actually not be an asshole to you all the time. I mean we’ve got all the sexual chemistry banter going, but I... I think you and me... we could be great. I don’t want to fuck that up.” Jaime said. Brienne leaned forward then, pressing her lips to Jaime’s. It was a gentle kiss. Brienne’s lips were only slightly parted, and Jaime seemed to fall into the kiss, like an alcoholic fell into a whiskey bottle. He deepened the kiss, pulling Brienne flush against him, as his tongue had snaked out to gently touch Brienne’s bottom lip. Brienne hadn’t hesitated to open her mouth to him, and Jaime found his tongue battling with hers, allowing himself to actually drown all thought in her arms. Jaime broke away from Brienne for air after a couple of minutes. Brienne too, was gasping for breath. Jaime was harder than he’d ever been in his life, and he looked at Brienne, wanting to know what she wanted, and not wanting to fuck everything up. Because in spite of Jaime’s honourable intentions, they were both standing next to her big ass bed, him butt naked, and she in her underwear, kissing. Brienne looked at Jaime, her pupils were blown, and her hair in disarray, from where Jaime had dragged his fingers through the thick, pale straw like strands.

“I’ve never really been a traditionalist Jaime.” Brienne said softly. “The only rule I really have is no cheating.” She added. Jaime grinned at her.

“Well, I’m a one woman guy, and I hate to share.” Jaime said, his voice seemed a little raw to his own ears. Brienne just shook her head at him.

“You’re such an asshat.” Brienne said. Her tone was endearing, rather than scornful, and Jaime’s hands were resting on her shoulders.

“Brienne, if you don’t want this to go any further tonight, then tell me to leave, right now.” Jaime said. He wasn’t sure if he did or didn’t want her to tell him to go. Brienne looked determined. She brought her mouth to his again, and Jaime didn’t question any further.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wasn’t sure how this had happened. One second they were frenemies playing poker, the next, they were making out on her bed. Brienne wasn’t even sure how they’d ended up on the bed. But she knew she wanted this. The fact that Jaime was fully erect told her that he wanted this as much as she did. They were lying side by side, facing each other, as Jaime’s hands seemed to pull her closer. His lips would be on hers one moment, then on her throat the next, then at her shoulder, then along her collarbones, then he’d work his way back up, and Brienne felt like she was on fire. It was like even if she opened the windows, the breeze wouldn’t cool her. But the heat was so deliciously tantalising, that she didn’t care.

Brienne wasn’t a virgin. There had been maybe two guys whilst she was at college, but those experiences hadn’t left her feeling like this. She felt breathless, giddy, like the whole world was going to end, but at the same time, like it was about to begin as well. She felt Jaime’s hands make their way up her back, fingers dancing along her spine, until they reached the hooks of her bra, which they deftly worked undone. Brienne couldn’t help a little giggle as Jaime’s lips teased the spot where her neck met her shoulder, as he slipped the straps of her bra off. Brienne allowed the lacy blue piece of lingerie to slip off far more easily than she’d put it on to go to the party this evening. She wasn’t sure when she’d achieved such courage, but her fingers reached downwards to trace along Jaime’s cock. She heard him take in a sharp intake of breath, and felt his hands move to her blue lace panties. She helped him to yank them down her legs, and toss them away somewhere in the room. It felt like electric, like she had goose bumps, that was the only way to describe the sensation of Jaime sliding his fingers between her folds, and running one of them over her nub.

Brienne wasn’t a virgin, but the way Jaime made her feel, was like she was experiencing it all for the first time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It seemed like an age before Jaime had a condom on. Brienne was unembarrassed by the fact she owned some, even though her face had gone red at the sight of him rolling on the rubber. Brienne straddled his waist, her hands on his chest, their lips and tongues tangled together in a war of passions. It seemed like nothing and everything, when Brienne finally guided him inside her. His groans were louder than her gasps. Jaime had never thought of Brienne as the kind of girl to take control of such a situation, but as she leaned back, her hands balancing her against his thighs, and she rolled her hips into his, he couldn’t help thinking that he rather liked the fact that she did. While she rolled her hips downwards, guiding her movements in a steady, fast pace, Jaime thrust his own hips up to meet hers, his hands clasping hold of her thighs, not wanting her to stop. It seemed like an eternity, and yet no time at all, before Brienne reached her peak. Jaime followed soon after her, they both laid on her bed, gasping for breath, looking each other in the eyes.

“So... does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend now?” Jaime asked cheekily, breathily, and almost a little fearfully.

“I don’t know. After you wear a dress to the last formal team sports dinner, I’ll be the one who gets the cross dresser boyfriend.” Brienne replied, a tone of humour evident in her voice.

“Well, you could let me off for good behaviour, but that’s hardly your style now is it.” Jaime replied. Brienne allowed a tired laugh to escape her.

“Well, if anyone complains, I can always say we’re both cross dressers. Maybe I’ll tell the guys you’re wearing my panties for shits and giggles. The looks on their faces would be classic.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned. He loved that Brienne had a sense of humour.

“Well, all the same, let’s confirm that you’re my girlfriend, like I’m your boyfriend, and we are dating... kind of... because we’re not traditionalists.” Jaime said.

“Does that mean that if we ever make it as far as marriage, that we can elope to Dorne, rather than go through with a huge, glitzy, expensive wedding that would be more your father and sister’s ideas of fun, than ours?” Brienne asked.

“You’ve got my vote.” Jaime said. He hugged her close to him, and somehow, they manoeuvred beneath the covers, and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, after Jaime and Brienne finally decided to get together, there was quite a bit of mocking from the guys on the team, apart from Oberyn and Addam. Addam just shrugged and said he’d always known. Oberyn asked if he and Ellaria could join them sometime. Jaime and Brienne both turned down that proposal very kindly. They knew Oberyn meant well, even if he was a sex maniac.

When the night of, the last formal, team sports, dinner actually arrived, Jaime and Brienne turned up. Brienne in a blue dress, and Jaime in a green one. You might ask how Jaime managed to get Brienne to wear a dress. Well, Jaime used Brienne’s words against her. When they had made the bet, Jaime had said Brienne had to wear a dress. Brienne had said ‘and so do you’. Poor Brienne had scowled at Jaime when he brought it up.

“You know what I meant!” Brienne had exclaimed. Jaime had just grinned.

“Well, you agreed to wear a dress in solidarity with me, honey. Don’t tell me you’re back down now.” Jaime had replied.

“You are such an asshat.” Brienne had shot back. But Brienne was a sight to behold in a sapphire blue dress. Jaime was wearing a green, cocktail dress. He’d gone all out and borrowed (taken without Cersei’s knowledge, with the plans to return it later) a green, sequined cocktail dress. Hunt, Connington, Ambrose, Bushy and Mullendore were laughing their heads off. The girls were all pretty good natured about it. Margaery had complained that Jaime’s legs looked better in the dress than her own would look. Addam and Oberyn just shrugged. Ellaria had informed the group that she and Oberyn would often wear each other’s clothing.

“Bet he’s wearing her panties under that dress.” Hunt said, snickering.

“Yeah, like a leash for a dog, because that beast wouldn’t be-” before Connington could finish off his statement, Jaime had punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Jaime glared at Connington and the others.

“That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about. Do it again and I’ll break more than your nose.” Jaime told Ronnet. Ronnet scowled and scurried off towards the nurse’s office. Everyone went inside, and Jaime and Brienne were still outside the hall, alone for a few moments before the dinner began.

“You know, he’s just jealous because he couldn’t pull that dress off, right?” Brienne told Jaime. Jaime laughed, and pulled Brienne in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Brienne and Jaime were both breathless.

“You know, you might be right, but he couldn’t pull off that blue number that you’re wearing either.” Jaime replied, before leaning to whisper in her ear. “And I can’t wait to take it off of you, after this fucking dinner is over.” Jaime uttered. A deliciously pleasurable shiver travelled down Brienne’s spine, and she leaned to whisper back.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the hidden references to one of my favourite smutty series'? I hope so. LOL! I'll tell you if you're right if you comment and tell me the answer. LOL! Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it and that it was entertaining. Feel free to comment or leave kudos or such, I am appreciative of all those who read my work. (nods) Thanks for all your patience.


End file.
